1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor fabrication, and more particularly to a method for plasma etching using a bilayer mask in order to define very small geometries on a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Background Art
As the drive to increase device density continues, it becomes increasingly necessary to be able to define very small geometries on the surface of a semiconductor substrate. To form such small geometries, it is highly desirable to use very thin resist layers which provide for precise replication of the projected masking pattern. Image resolution and definition are lost as the thickness of the photoresist layer increases.
The ability to utilize very thin photoresist layers, however, is limited by the need to provide a resist layer which is sufficiently thick to withstand the etching of the underlying layer which is being patterned through the resist mask. In particular, plasma etching often requires a relatively thick resist layer since it is a relatively lengthy process and many etchant gases directly attack the resist material. For that reason, the resist layers used as masks in plasma etching processes are often too thick to allow for submicron geometries, as is frequently desired.
For the above reasons, it would be desirable to provide methods which would combine the advantages of a thin resist layer, i.e., high image resolution, definition, and control, with the ability to withstand the relatively harsh conditions associated with plasma etching.